


Pass/Fail

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Jon and Brendon roleplay.





	Pass/Fail

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day six. The prompt was roleplay.

“You don’t think roleplaying is weird?” Jon asked hesitantly. He was leaning against Brendon’s desk in his dorm. 

“It’s a little weird,” Brendon said with a shrug, “but I still want to do it. Do you not want to do it?” 

“Oh no I do,” Jon assured him. “I just wanted to make sure you also thought it was a weird as I think it is.”

Brendon giggled. 

“Alright you brat,” Jon said, his voice becoming lower. Brendon shut up immediately.

“You want me to give you extra credit on that exam?” he continued.

Brendon nodded quickly, his eyes wide. 

“Don’t be disrespectful to me, Brendon. Speak to me.” Jon took a step away from Brendon’s desk and Brendon gulped. 

“Sorry, um, sir,” Brendon answered uncertainly. Jon grinned. 

“That’s better,” he said slowly. “Tell me Brendon, what are you willing to do for that extra credit?”

“Anything sir!” Brendon said quickly. “I-I did terribly on that exam...I-I’m so dumb.”

Jon laughed, low and threatening. It made Brendon’s skin crawl.

“Stupid little brat. You want to pass my class? Get on your knees.”

Brendon stood still for a second, still looking at Jon with a clueless, innocent expression before he dropped to his knees.

“Good. Be obedient for me and this will be easy,” Jon said. He walked up in front of Brendon, running his fingers through Brendon’s soft hair. Brendon leaned into his touch almost unconsciously. 

Jon undid his slacks with one hand, and Brendon looked up when he heard the sound of the zipper. 

“Open your mouth, Brendon,” Jon instructed. 

Brendon let his mouth fall open and Jon pressed his thumb in it. 

“So pretty Brendon,” Jon said affectionately. Brendon let Jon grab his jaw and explore the inside of his mouth with his thumb, brushing over his wet tongue. 

“Now, you’re gonna blow me,” Jon told Brendon firmly, “and I better not feel your teeth. Understood?”

Brendon tried to nod, and Jon’s grip on his jaw tightened.

“What did I say about speaking up, brat?” Jon growled.

“I’m ‘orry ‘ir, I’ll be good,” Brendon struggled to say around Jon’s thumb. 

Jon pulled his hand away from Brendon and pushed his pants and boxers down a little. He was already half hard.

“Go on,” he said. 

Brendon was eager, leaning in to lick at Jon’s cock. Jon’s hands tangled in his hair, pulling him in close.

Brendon took as much of Jon’s cock as he could, pushing himself forward until he couldn’t take any more, his throat spasming around the head of Jon’s dick. 

“Good boy,” Jon murmured. 

Brendon pulled back and gasped for breath, a string of spit still connecting him to Jon’s cock. 

“Come on now,” Jon said, pulling Brendon’s hair a little, making him gasp.

Brendon sunk back down onto Jon’s cock, loving the way he could feel Jon getting harder as he worked. 

“Oh fuck, Brendon,” Jon whispered. His eyes clenched shut in pleasure as Brendon bobbed his head smoothly. He couldn’t keep his hips from bucking forward just a little. 

“Good boy, keep going,” he mumbled. Brendon pushed himself a little farther, trying to make Jon feel good, trying to make Jon cum. 

“Oh yes, Brendon!” Jon wasn’t really able to maintain his professor character with how good Brendon was making him feel, but that was okay. Brendon felt a little proud about it, in fact. He felt proud of the way Jon shuddered and tugged at his hair in desperation. 

Brendon raised one hand up to Jon’s hip to steady himself as he started moving faster. Jon sucked in a sharp breath, and Brendon looked up at him with the best innocent eyes he could manage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
